All My Loving
by liddybouvier
Summary: Mas não passou nem vinte minutos e Sirius apareceu no dormitório. Em silêncio, sentou-se ao lado do amigo na cama, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo antes de oferecer um sorriso descontraído. "Está de bico porque, posso saber?"


**ALL MY LOVING.**

Remus se sentia intimidado por seus colegas de quarto. Bem, havia o Peter, que parecia legal, mas quase não falava nada. E então havia Sirius e James que só ficavam conversando entre eles e quase não o deixavam dar sua opinião – não que ele se forçasse, também.

Eles pareciam tão legais que ele se perguntava porque eles iriam ser _seus amigos_. Eles já conheciam muitas coisas sobre Hogwarts e ficavam comentando sobre os professores ou sobre algumas passagens secretas.

Mas houve aquela vez; era sábado a noite e nenhum dos quatro estava com sono. James e Sirius conversavam animadamente sobre Quadribol – discutiam, na verdade, pois James defendia com a alma os Chudley Cannons e Sirius batia o pé que as Holyhead Harpies eram melhores.

"SIRIUS!" James disse revoltado, rolando os olhos e se virando para Remus, que assistia a briga quietamente de seu canto, "Vamos pegar uma opinião neutra! Remus, quem você acha que é melhor? Holyhead Harpies ou Chudley Cannons?"

Remus corou um pouco antes de responder, "Eu acho que as Harpies são melhores... Quer dizer, ela é ótima nas partidas e-"

"REMUS!" James gemeu em desgosto, mas Sirius o olhou e sorriu profundamente. Aquele foi o primeiro sorriso que Sirius direcionava diretamente para Remus.

"Eu sabia que você era legal!"

xXx

Remus estava sentado em sua cama pelo dia todo. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair dali, pois sabia que se o fizesse, seria para arrumar seu malão e ir pra casa. E ele não queria ir pra casa! Hogwarts era tão legal e ele se sentia legal também, tendo amigos como Sirius, James e Peter.

Agora eles não são mais meus amigos, pensou com desgosto, com os olhos fixos no docel da cama. Tinham finalmente descoberto _seu segredinho_ e Remus tinha que ter previsto desde o começo que era apenas uma questão de tempo; James era inteligente e Sirius era observador – suas escapadas nas luas cheias não iriam passar despercebidas.

"Sabe, nós estamos te procurando pela escola inteira!" Sirius exclamou alto, atraindo a atenção de Remus, que se surpreendeu por não ter percebido o moreno entrar no quarto. "Mas ninguém pensou que você estava escondido aqui."

"Eu não estou escondido", Remus murmurou, internamente adicionando "mesmo que eu tenha motivos para tal."

"Hey, Remus. Não tem importância. Todos nós estamos bem com _isso_", Sirius disse de repente, tão direto quanto possível, "Eu acho muito interessante, aliás."

E ele sorriu, sorriu de um jeito que Remus nunca esqueceu.

xXx

Veja bem, _havia pessoas fofoqueiras na escola_. Remus quase nunca ficava sabendo dos boatos, pois não convivia com elas, mas um ou outro eventualmente chegava aos seus ouvidos. Como quando alguém lhe disse que Sirius e Dorcas tinham sido pegos por um primeiranista no terceiro andar, fazendo você-sabe-o-quê – Sirius negava isso até a morte, mas Remus tinha suas suspeitas.

Mas daquela vez o que Remus ficou sabendo era de seu interesse próprio, pois, _bem_, era sobre si mesmo. Emmeline aparentemente tinha espalhado que Remus Lupin era um péssimo beijador.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo – os dois tinham saído no Valentine's Day, há pouco mais de um mês -, mas Remus ficou bastante puto porque ela não tinha direito de falar isso com ninguém. E uma pequena parte dele ficou magoado, porque ele acreditava que era ao menos um beijador mediano, obrigado.

Por isso ele estava lá, sentado em sua cama com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada amigável. Os outros garotos estavam estudando na Comunal e aquela era uma cena bastante rara – James, Peter e Sirius estudando e Remus não.

Mas não passou nem vinte minutos e Sirius apareceu no dormitório. Em silêncio, sentou-se ao lado do amigo na cama, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo antes de oferecer um sorriso descontraído.

"Está de bico porque, posso saber?"

"Você provavelmente já ouviu porque." Resmungou, evitando olhar para Sirius.

"O que? Aquele boato? Pff, você não devia ligar para essas coisas."

"Você só diz isso porque só se fala por aí que você é ótimo com as garotas e-"

"Remus," Sirius chamou, só continuando quando Remus ergueu os olhos para ele, "Eu sequer saio com tantas garotas assim. São só boatos, você sabe que são."

"E se eu realmente beijar mal?" A pergunta saiu antes que Remus pudesse perceber e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quase que no mesmo instante.

"Eu duvido que você beije mal."

"Você nunca me beijou, não tem como saber," murmurou pra si mesmo, antes de suspirar baixo.

Sirius sorriu de um modo que fez Remus arrepiar.

"Me deixa beijar, então."

A surpresa de Remus quando sentiu os lábios de Sirius nos seus se transformou em excitação em menos de um segundo e antes que ele pudesse pensar, já se viu segurando os cabelos de Sirius com força, retribuindo o beijo com entusiasmo.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo, perdeu a noção de inteligência – porque, veja bem, _era Sirius Black_ ali -, mas nenhum dois se importou em parar por um bom tempo. E quando finalmente o fizeram, Remus estava com as bochechas afogueadas e Sirius com a maior cara de sacana do mundo.

"Esses boatos, pff, todos errados, Moony. Você beija _muito bem_!"

xXx


End file.
